


Why my Tub Got These Spiders In It?

by Liquified_Organs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Arachnophobia, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquified_Organs/pseuds/Liquified_Organs
Summary: Steve gets woken up at ass-o-clock in the morning to save his neighbor from a spider. that's it, that's the story.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Why my Tub Got These Spiders In It?

**Author's Note:**

> this story is ridiculous(ly short) but I wanted to write it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> title is inspired by this Tumblr post:
> 
> https://patrickat.tumblr.com/post/174533405288/animatedamerican-cowboysuggest-spiders-in-the

Steve woke up to someone pounding on his door. Groggily, he dragged himself out of bed and down the hall, tripping over his cat as he left his room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find his neighbor anxiously wringing his hands.

"Hi!" He smiled nervously. "Look, this is totally awkward considering the fact that we've never actually had a conversation before, but there's a huge fucking spider in my tub and I was hoping that maybe you could help me?" 

Steve could close the door. He was very, _very_ tempted to close the door. No spider was worth getting out of bed for. But... This specific neighbor seemed friendly enough, and they smiled at each other when they passed in the hallway. Far be it from Steve to disappoint a complete stranger.

"Okay." Steve yawned and stretched. "Let me put on some pants." He shut the door and shuffled back to his bedroom.

Neighbor was still there when he opened his door again. "Ready?"

"Sure." Steve followed him to his apartment.

\---

"Well, shit." Steve looked down at the massive spider in the tub. "I think you need to move, buddy."

The man was practically hiding behind Steve. "Really?"

Steve snorted. "No, not really. Can you get me some duct tape?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course-" The man scurried off to grab some tape.

Steve stared the arachnid in its beady little eyes. "Fuck you," he told it. It said nothing.

"I got the tape."

"Cool, thanks." Steve grabbed it and began ripping off long pieces of tape and laying them across the top of the tub. Soon enough, the entire tub was covered. Steve turned on the water. Luckily, he had thought ahead and refrained from putting tape where the water would fall. Once the tub had been filled nearly to its brim, he covered the hole. "Don't take off the tape for a few days," he recommended. "If you see anymore, let me know."

"Thank you," the man sighed in relief and attacked Steve with a hug. Steve was too surprised to protest. After a second, he returned the hug.

\---

"I didn't even bother introducing myself," his neighbor realized as Steve was about to leave the apartment. "My name's James, but you can call me Bucky."

"Steve," Steve replied. "And it's fine. I was too worried about the spider to think about names, to be honest."

"Yeah. And I'm sorry I had to wake you up for that, but you're the only person I'm somewhat familiar with in this entire building."

"I get it," Steve smiled. "I'm not super social either."

Bucky nodded. After a second, he bit his lip. "Hey, I don't like to assume, but you're pretty attractive-"

"No, I'm not gay." Steve smiled crookedly. When Bucky's face fell, he chuckled. "I'm bi. Don't worry, I think you're pretty attractive as well." He winked and closed his apartment door.

\---

The next morning, there was a note stuck to his door.

_We should get more acquainted. Would seven at Flanagan's be good? Text me ;)_

Below the note was a scribbled phone number. Steve smiled to himself and pulled out his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions and comments are always welcome!!!!! <3


End file.
